


Браслет

by TenderRain



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Браслет

— Что это? — Беккет с подозрением смотрела на коробочку в яркой оберточной бумаге, бант на которой был больше, чем сама коробка.

— Мой подарок тебе на Рождество. Открывай, — Касл нетерпеливо пододвинул к Беккет коробочку.

— Касл, я…

— Ты не можешь отказаться, Кейт, так что давай, открывай уже.

Беккет вздохнула. Не то, чтобы она не любила подарки, просто не представляла, что можно подарить в ответ мужчине, у которого есть все, и даже больше.

— Я не могу это принять, Касл, — напряглась Беккет, когда в ее руках оказался браслет. — И… что это? — Беккет в недоумении посмотрела на красные и зеленые драгоценные камни, которые имели не совсем простую форму. 

— А на что похоже? — Касл широко улыбался, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Беккет.

— Ладно, я понимаю яблоки, но вишня?

— Память подводит, детектив? — казалось, Касл немного расстроился, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Вот тебе и задачка на грядущий вечер — понять, причем здесь вишня. А мне пора, ты же знаешь, маму нельзя подпускать к плите на расстояние пушечного выстрела. Кстати, лучшим твоим подарком будет, если ты составишь нам компанию на ужине.

Касл ушел. Беккет хмурилась, пытаясь понять смысл вишни. Если только… Кейт улыбнулась и покачала головой. Это было так давно и мимолетно, даже удивительно, что Касл до сих пор помнил тот момент. И в то же время было неожиданно приятно. С приподнятым настроением Беккет продолжила работать над делом, которое рассчитывала уже сегодня сдать в архив, и время от времени непроизвольно бросая взгляд на блеск чередующихся яблок и вишенок.


End file.
